


alice, victoria, and rosalie

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - poly ships [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Breakup, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a series of headcanons about alice, victoria, and rosalie's relationship.note: first chapter includes alice breaking up with jasper.





	alice, victoria, and rosalie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

“jasper, i’m sorry but i just can’t be with you anymore,” alice said, stepping back from his embrace. she was standing by her closest, packing whatever clothes she could reach into the suitcase. she knew leaving him, leaving the family she had grown to love wouldn’t be easy, but it was easier than facing the alternative. she just couldn’t stay in a loveless relationship where she always felt like something was just a little...off. not when she knew she had another way to live, another way to be, and other people to be with.

“alice, why?” he asked, stepping back and surveying the mess their room had become. her clothes were thrown everywhere, different piles in the room of stuff she couldn’t take with her, clothes to give to esme or bella, to donate to one of the various shelters they had established over the years. everything she was leaving behind. he couldn’t believe he was part of that last category.

“because you and i never made sense!” alice exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration, the dress she had been holding thrown across the room and landing in a crumbled heap by her mirror. he stepped back again, as shocked by her words as if she had slapped him. “we just don’t make sense, jazz,” she sad, softer this time. she tried to step over the piles of clothes towards him, but he took another step back. she stopped where she was trying to figure out how she could say this in a way that makes sense.

“you’re the only one that makes sense to me,” jasper said, trying to think of something, anything he could say that would keep her here, with him. or to just understand where he went wrong, if it was something that he could fix.

“i thought you were my future for a long time,” alice said, speaking slowly, carefully choosing her words to say this in the nicest way she could. she didn’t want to hurt him, not truly. she wanted to do this in a way that wouldn’t hurt him. that wasn’t possible. but there were some things about him, some thoughts he had and opinions he held, aspects of his past that she couldn’t argue against or rationalize away anymore. she was tired of making excuses for him. “but you’re not. i was wrong. you’ve been stuck in the past, unable to change. your views haven’t changed in well over a century, and i can’t agree with that. i’ve tried and i’ve tried, but nothing about that will change. i can’t live in the past anymore. and i can’t stay with someone that i thought was my future. i don’t want to live stuck in the future anymore either. i want to live now.” 

she finished speaking and waited, wondering if jasper had anything to respond. they stood in silence for a long time, both examining the other, the person each of them had spent the last few decades with. they had come to this family together, to this life together. and now it was ending. it wasn’t long before alice realized jasper wasn’t going to say anything. she sighed and went back to her packing, grabbing a few final articles of clothing and personal objects and shoving them into her bag. she put the bag over her shoulders and straightened up, turning to leap out the window so she wouldn’t have to pass the rest of her family downstairs. she had told them she was leaving first, and she couldn’t take the goodbyes again. it was then that alice realized she hadn’t heard jasper leave the room.

“i hope you find what you’re missing, alice,” jasper said, before turning and running out of the room. alice nodded and offered him a small smile she knew he couldn’t see, before  
leaping out the window and running a few miles into the forest to meet her new companions.

“how did it go?” victoria asked, standing up as she heard alice approaching. alice wrapped her arms around the redhead, needing a reminder of why she had just left everything she had ever known. rosalie walked up to the pair and wrapped her arms around them, leaving alice in the middle between the two women.

“it went,” alice said with a shaky laugh. “i left him.”

“we’re here with you now,” rosalie said, kissing the top of alice’s head.

“i know, i know. thank you,” alice said, her voice breaking, her body shaking with sobs she couldn’t create.

“do you regret it?” victoria asked, adjusting so she could look alice in the eye.

“i don’t regret anything that led me to the two of you,” alice said, kissing first victoria, and then rosalie.

this wasn’t the future she had seen for herself; it would be much better than that.


End file.
